Keep Running
by MailJeevas99
Summary: Frank Iero is abused by his mother when his father passes away.Frank is blamed for his passing. Frank runs from his mothers threatening words. And soon comes across 'the Way to Go' bar.Where the red-headed bartender is willing to help Frank through the pain and difficulty of being lonely and homeless. Will include Freard in later chapters will add more if I get feedback on it :)


**Well 'ello :)**

**First Off this story will soon contain the term FREARD so yeah:)**

**Second off this has swearing,abuse etc etc so turn away kids go watch sponge-bob or something :P**

**Okay em...sorry if theres typos sometimes Im a complete idiot and other times my keyboard doesnt feel like working probably not to mention I dont have microsoft office...*punch screen* damn computer *kick keyboard* piece of shit..**

**okay so this is set before the band has started and yeah theres all teens!yay! :D and you do the math for ages okay! xD**

**ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own My Chemical Romance *sniffle*i know.. tragic isnt it?!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Keep Running**

**Franks P.O.V**

Running...Thats all I could thing of doing as she grabbed my wrists and began to drag me towards the house in which I grew up in and held some of my worse memories . She was the bitch that raised me to being the anti-social outcast that I was

...My Mother...

Ever since dads death she had to find a way to get rid of the pain and anger and so she blamed me. She hit me. She punched. She kicked. She threw. Shes threaten. She... Lets skip the list to whats happening shall we?

Well Basically I sneak out alot to get away from the screaming. So once shes done with the yelling shes lock the door to my room,"for good measure"as she says. Once I hear the final comment "YOU WORTHLESS FAGGOT!" the front door slams shut.

I stood by my door thinking about how I always sneak out but never actually runaway. I mean I know Im only 16 but hey I do everything in this damn shit-hole of a house I know what the worlds like and Im by myself most of the time why not,right?

I grab some of my stuff like my guitar..Correction my dads guitar. He got me it for my 13th birthday. He always wanted me to be a drummer but when he seen that I had a 'talent' in guitar i suppose he lightened up to the i grabbed the white 'PANSY' labelled guitar and put it in its case.I put on my Misfits hoodie and got myself a back-pack and quickly fired a few pairs of jeans and tops,I dont think my mum will worry if her favourite punching-bag went missing for a few days.

After I had everything ready I put the back-pack on my back and opened the window and climbed out. I know what your thinking **Frank dangerous,much**! but I have had years of practice at this. I sat on the window pain and slowly began to rise to stand,my room is at the back of the house so cant lower myself onto anything here. I placed 'Pansy' on a safe spot on the roof and grab the gutter and took a jump and then pulled my small self onto the roof. I climbed so i was at the top with 'Pansy' in hand.I sat down and slowly allowed myself to slide closer to the edge of the rooftop meaning I was just above the front archway leading to the door. I dropped onto the I didnt miss it.I jamp off the arch making sre not to drop 'Pansy' while I do so.

"Finally" I sigh taking one last look at the house before walking away with my hood was then I noticed the fact that the shitty junker car was still in the drive. I could faintly see the lit cigerette fall from my mums mouth through the blackened wind screen. **SHIT!YOUR A FUCKING TWAT AND YOUR ABOUT TO GET BEATEN FOR IT! WHY DIDNT YOU FUCKING WAIT,YOU IDIOT! **These were my thoughts while my mum got out the car and ran towards me.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LEAVE THAT HOUSE!"She yelled as she grabbed my wrists dragging me to back to the house.

"ITS LIKE YOUR ASKING FOR ME TO GIVE YOU A NEW SCAR OR BRIUSE!AND TO THINK YOU WERE NAMED AFTER SOMEONE AS GREAT AS YOUR FATHER YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK!" She carried onto drag me back to the hell hole but I struggled against her tight grip.

"No!Let go! Im not staying here anymore! I cant take another second with your shit! Now let me go!"I yelled back trying with all my strength to get turned and gave me a look of anger before slapping me hard across the cheek. Leaving a red hand print behind to remind me.

She turned head away and stood there for a moment before letting go and staring at the ground.

"Run Frank Anthony Iero...because if i ever see you again I swear I will kill you"

* * *

**BOOM!thats it the first chapter if you like it do review and tell me if you want more chapters and i will see what i can do i will be adding everyone else later on :) and your freard ;P**

**Im actually quite proud i mean for my first fanfic im okay with it :)**

**Once again sorry for mistakes and stuff and yeah see ya later!**


End file.
